


Desperation

by empyreanTempest



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, No Plot/Plotless, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, i'm still fucking sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The professor finds himself in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Professor Hershel Layton was not a child. He knew not to drink copious amounts of fluids and to visit the restroom before heading on a long trip. He knew this especially well now that he found himself on some adventure or another, nursing an incredibly full bladder while he did his best to solve puzzles and keep Luke safe.

At first, the stress of the situation was enough to keep the feeling at bay, but the longer this went on, the more apparent it became that he wasn't going anywhere hospitable anytime soon, the more pressing the need became. The urge to give in and relieve himself in some secluded corner was great, but he kept himself from doing so. After all, he had to set a good example for Luke.

A true gentleman does not expose himself in public, he reminded himself. A true gentleman keeps himself under control at all times. A true gentleman...

"Professor, I've solved it!" Luke cried, turning to face his mentor with bright, shining eyes. "I think I heard the door unlock, didn't you?"

"Ah, yes. Wonderful," the professor replied, doing his best to match Luke's enthusiasm. "Let's move on, shall we?" His steps were deliberate and stiff as he did his best to keep his thighs pressed together without drawing attention to them.

The next room they entered was as dank as the last, appropriately sealed off at the far end to prevent them from going any further. Predictably, the door was sealed with a puzzle, and Luke looked expectantly at Layton.

"I'll bet you're just itching to solve one, aren't you?" He said with a grin. "I've sort of stolen all the other ones from you, so you go ahead."

In any other circumstance, Layton would have jumped at the chance. This particular puzzle looked to be quite challenging, and he had gone a good few corridors without solving anything, but the pressing urge in his lower body was at the forefront of his mind.

"You've been doing so well, Luke," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure you could tackle this one just as perfectly. Please, show me what you can do."

"Yes sir, Professor! I won't let you down!" And with that, the boy began fiddling with the puzzle lock. Layton subtly crossed his legs, stepping on his own foot to distract himself from the sting of his bladder.

Time passed. Whoever owned this building had left it in such a state of disrepair that there was a slow, steady leak from the ceiling. Layton cursed his luck. The fact that Luke seemed to be having a considerably more difficult time with this puzzle did not help things. He wasn't sure if leaving it to him was the best choice, since he was left with nothing but his thoughts now. He bit his lower lip and curled his toes inside his shoes, but nothing could adequately relieve the pressure in his gut.

"Gee, sliding block puzzles are rather difficult, aren't they, Professor?" Luke said absently, not turning away from the mechanism.

"A... Absolutely. But you mustn't give up, my boy. The solution is always within reach." Being motivational wasn't coming as easily to him as it usually did, but a true gentleman always keeps a positive attitude. A true gentleman does not wear his emotions on his sleeve. A true gentleman is patient, even in trying times. A true gentleman does not grasp himself through his trousers, regardless of how close he is to losing control...

It became a mantra to him. He would be fine, because he was a true gentleman. As he repeated the phrase in his mind, eventually the sound of Luke manipulating the puzzle became inaudible, yet the sound of dripping water amplified. He was simultaneously relaxed and tense.

The first sudden jet of urine barely registered to him. He had been squeezing his legs together so tightly, he didn't even notice the heat. It was the gentle relief that first alerted him something was wrong. Luke was still toying with the puzzle, Layton was still in the middle of an unfamiliar building, this room most definitely did not have the proper fixtures for someone in his place, and yet there was a very subtle, aching sort of relief in his abdomen. Even after he noticed, there was no stopping it. His body had long since reached its limit, and it was going to ease his burdened muscles for him.

A shivering sigh escaped his lips as the thin fabric of his underwear was saturated and piss began to run down his leg. He desperately hoped it wasn't audible to his companion, but as the stream intensified, there was a definite pattering as urine pooled at his feet. The feeling in his bladder was all at once satisfying and painful--his muscles really did ache from being tensed for so long, but now that they had to work in pushing the fluid of of him, they seemed to protest and the dull pain in his gut increased.

Eventually, the stream began to taper off. The puddle he had produced still steadily crept across the floor, though, getting dangerously close to Luke's feet. As the final few spurts gushed from him, Luke finally looked down and noticed the foreign liquid that seemed to originate from his mentor.

"Luke, I..." Layton began, but he couldn't finish. The look in the boy's eye was too much. He could almost see the respect he had once held for him quietly die.


End file.
